The Fusions
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: How do two Fusions deal with their dislike for each other? By having a battle. Fusion Alice vs Fusion Tessa.


**AnimeGirl 144 A/N: This is a side story to my ****What Gets Me Through the War**** story. Set between chapters 20 and 21.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe my character (it's half-and-half because I use the name in FusionFall, sort of). Everything else in FusionFall is the property of Cartoon Network. Also, two characters in here belong to my good friend zerowing21.**

**Title:** The Fusions  
><strong>Author:<strong> AnimeGirl 144

* * *

><p>Fusion Alice was still a youngling amongst the Fusions that still lived on Planet Fusion since she was the newest Fusion made. She paid no mind to her age or how the other Fusions treated her. Unlike other Fusions, she was more advanced in her thinking. Only Fusion Numbuh 274, Fusion Holden, and Fusion Tessa could match her, mainly because they had been formed directly from their counterparts (Fusion Tessa was made by a memory).<p>

Unlike her other self, she didn't need company or friends or to be in the crowd. She was happy to be ignored and refused to speak to the other Fusions unless her master required it of her to do so. Her other self was afraid to be alone; Fusion Alice had no such fear. She really didn't have much feelings for anything. She found no need for them, especially in war. However, she was close to Fusion Numbuh 274 and Fusion Holden, but she wouldn't hang out with him if he was in the presence of his counterpart's sister. She hated Fusion Tessa, who hated her as well.

Fusion Tessa's anger mainly came from her jealousy of the Fusion girl. Fuse quickly took her under his wing and considered her his daughter, openly saying so in front of the other Fusions. It infuriated Fusion Tessa to no end. Why was she not considered the daughter? She was more powerful than that Fusion Alice any day! So what if she wasn't tactical and thought things out before attacking? There was no place for those things in war! Kill or be killed, that's her motto. Yet her master continually defended and praised that newbie.

Currently, she and Fusion Holden were standing before their master while his daughter stood just below him and to the side, her head slightly lowered with her red eyes taking in everything. Lord Fuse was explaining to the both of them about their mission: Go to Providence and steal all and any recordings regarding Planet Fusion and his daughter. Then go to Dexlabs and do the same there. That upset Fusion Tessa greatly.

"Why should I have to go and clean up your _daughter's_ mess?" she demanded with a hiss at her reference to Fusion Alice. "Have her do it herself."

Fusion Alice barely glanced at her enemy, not giving her the benefit of seeing her eye to eye. That infuriated the Fusion to no end, but Fuse stepped in with a hard look on his face.

"Because I have assigned the two of you to do it. I don't need them studying and try to defeat my strongest weapon," Fuse explained with an authoritative tone.

"Your _strongest?_" Fusion Tessa repeated with a scoff. "Master, _I'm _the strongest!"

"Do not think that, my dear," Fuse said. "You may have been the strongest, but with Fusion Alice, you are below her."

"_Below_ her?" Fusion Tessa seethed.

She looked over at Fusion Alice and stared at her eye-to-eye. Nothing could be seen in the red eyes that were merely staring at her. That riled her up. She snarled and was ready to move, to prove to her master that she was stronger when his booming voice made her stop.

"_Enough!_" Fuse roared. "Perform your mission immediately!"

Fusion Holden nodded and grabbed his Fusion sister, dragging her away from the throne room. Fusion Tessa was still glaring at her enemy who just stared at her. It made her go into a rage about how the Fusion couldn't muster up any emotion for her. Once sure they were alone, Fuse looked to his daughter who bowed her head.

"My dear," she rose her head when she heard her father address her and stood at attention, "Keep an eye on Fusion Tessa. She has been getting more and more unstable. Her jealousy will be her downfall. I will let you know when to take her out."

She bowed her head once more as she said, "Yes master" and then left his throne. Once outside of his throne, she floated off the ground and headed for the front of the planet. She could already sense the other Fusions heading towards Earth. She waited a couple minutes before heading off herself. She entered the Earth's atmosphere and into Townsville Park where Providence was located. She hovered out of sight, not wanting to let Providence get another look at her. She closed her eyes before opening them, connecting her mind to that of Fusion Holden's. Before she could question how the mission was going, he spoke up.

_**Fusion Tessa is out of control. She's destroying everything and killing everyone in her sight. She refused to follow our master's orders and decided to go on a killing spree,**_ Fusion Holden said over the link.

_I see. Have you followed our master's orders?_ she asked.

_**Yes. I have the disc with me now. I destroyed the computer and have the disc with everything on it in my possession,**_ he answered.

_Continue with what our master has commanded and then return to him. I shall deal with Fusion Tessa personally,_ she ordered. She opened her eyes, closed them, and reopened them. _Father? Shall I do what you have commanded of me? Fusion Tessa has disobeyed you and is instead killing the humans of Providence. Do you wish for me to end her?_

_**Yes. This is what I have commanded of you, and this is what I want you to do. She is more of a liability than an asset in this war,**_ he answered. _**Terminate her life.**_

_I shall do what you have asked of me, father,_ she said, habit making her bow to thin air.

She ended her mind-link and stared at Providence, sensing for Fusion Tessa's life. Once she foudn the signature, she phased into the building and floated behind the out-of-control Fusion who was taking on a teen she remembered fighting in the Fissure not too long ago. Fusion Tessa was about to end his life until she felt a force send her off her feet and the both of them fall to the ground. Snarling, Fusion Tessa released the hold on her victim and turned to snarl at her enemy.

"You have disobeyed and upset our master for the last time. I am here to end your life," Fusion Alice informed.

"_You_? End _my _life?" Fusion Tessa scoffed as she stood up. "Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"I do not joke. I only do what is required of me from our master," Fusion Alice informed, raising her hand and sending out another energy force.

Fusion Tessa raised her arms in an X-block to protect herself, but it did nothing to help her. She once again fell to the ground. The daughter of Fuse began to form an energy sphere at the tip of her right fingers before sending it at her target. Fusion Tessa jumped into the sky, dodging the hit. She was about to strike back but was hit by another energy blast. She fell and hit the ceiling before falling to the ground. Snarling and seeing red, Fusion Tessa launched from her place on the floor and tackled Fusion Alice. She looked to see if the Fusion had an emotional reaction to her hit, but was upset to discover that Fusion Alice was staring blankly at her. The Fusion raised her hand and Fusion Tessa found herself levitating in the air away from her enemy. Flicking her wrist, Fusion Tessa found herself flying and crashing through a wall. She landed on the grass outside. She snarled as she looked up, able to see her enemy standing at the whole just staring down at her. Condescendence was surrounding her as she stood higher than Fusion Tessa. She would have none of that.

"I'm the stronger one!" she shouted.

She sent out a green colored electric spit at her enemy. Her enemy raised a shield that deflected the spit and sent it back to her. Fusion Tessa rolled out of the way, letting her own attack hit the crater. Fusion Tessa snarled and sent a laser beam from her eyes. She was frustrated to see the lasers stop just inches from her face.

"DIE ALREADY!" Fusion Tessa screamed, adding more power to her beam.

Fusion Alice's eyes narrowed only slightly as she waved her hand, sending the beam into the side of the Providence building. She then levitated into the air and descended to the ground. Fusion Tessa hated her even more, hating how she was acting so prideful. _She_ was the strongest, not _that!_

"I will not. It is you that must," Fusion Alice said as she landed and stood before a beaten up Fusion Tessa. "Our master wished it, and I shall do it."

"Yeah? Well you're going to fail at that!" Fusion Tessa shouted.

She hook punched Fusion Alice in the jaw, able to get a hit in. Fusion Alice composed herself and was able to trap her target in a bubble, upsetting the fiery Fusion.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS SO I CAN KILL YOU! YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME WHILE I'M HERE!" Fusion Tessa shouted.

"You are wrong. I can still attack you," Fusion Alice said, and just to prove it to her, she raised her hand, raised Fusion Tessa in the bubble and threw her to the bottom.

The Fusion groaned before narrowing her eyes and snarled. Getting to her knees, she released a high pitched scream and her body emitted green, energy power. The power hit the bubble and broke it. She fell to the ground before levitating in the air, snarling even more at Fusion Alice through heavy breathing. Fusion Alice stood condescendingly, staring at her enemy. Fusion Tessa released another angry cry and sent green energy beams at her enemy. Fusion Alice flew up into the air, dodging the beams completely, sending energy blasts of her own, sending the other Fusion to the ground. Fusion Tessa laid against the grass, breathing heavily as Fusion Alice landed at her head, staring down at her enemy.

"I can't lose to you! I refuse!" Fusion Tessa screamed.

"You have no choice," Fusion Alice replied, her eyes glowing red.

Fusion Tessa's eyes widened when she felt the intrusion on her mind. She placed her hands on the side of her head and rolled around in place, screaming at the top of her lungs. Fusion Alice continued her mental assault, undeterred by the pain she was causing. While she continued the attack, she bent down and placed her hand over where the heart would be on a human. Concentrating, her finger tips began to glow brightly, and a circle was glowing where the equivalent to a heart would be. A green orb the size of a palm began to float from its host and to her fingertips. Fusion Tessa's screams doubled before she went completely silent. Fusion Alice turned her palm over with the orb floating half an inch from the palm. Fusion Tessa began to disintegrate into Fusion Matter that, with the guidance of Fusion Alice's other glowing fingertips, entered the orb. Once done, Fusion Alice stood straight before heading up into the sky, space, then landing on the planet she called home, the orb in between her two palms the whole time.

She stepped into her father's throne with her head held down, nothing but humbleness before her father and master. Said being looked down at his surrogate daughter with fond satisfaction. She looked up at him after a moment of head bowing.

"I have no doubt you completed your mission?" he asked.

She moved her palms, allowing Fuse to see the orb that once made up the being Fusion Tessa. Fuse smirked in satisfaction.

"Excellent my dear," he said.

"Thank you father," she said with a quick dip of the head.

"Dispose of the orb my dear," he ordered.

"Father. I do not wish to go against your commands, but may I keep the orb?" she questioned.

"For what purposes?" he asked.

"To keep," she reasoned.

"Very well. You had beaten her, so it is yours to do with as you please," he said.

"Thank you master, father," she said with a bow.

"You are allowed to go," he said with a wave of his hand.

She bowed her head again and then left the throne room. Once in the corridor, she floated off the ground and headed for her room, passing by Fusion Holden who glanced at the orb but continued on. Stepping into what was known as her room, she looked down at the orb in her hands before closing her eyes and fusing the orb into her body. Once finished, she looked up, feeling more powerful than she had before. From her room, she had a good view of the Earth. With her new power, she knew Earth had no idea what it was in for when her father finally allowed her to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed. It has a signifigance that will be revealed later in my main story. I know it's short, but I hope the battle was good enough for all of you.**

**Till, then, this has been AnimeGirl 144! Bye bye!**


End file.
